Proof
by Night0474
Summary: Blossom is on way home when she meets an unfamilar face. Next chapter comming soon.
1. Chapter 1 An unfamiliar face

**I do not owen the powepuff girls. They belong to whomever created them.**

**This is my first so don't be afraid to rough.**

* * *

**Proof**

Blossom was you average teenage girl except for the fact that her human abilities were supercharged beyond human capacity. She didn't care about whether or not she was stronger than someone else or she could fly faster than a jet. Blossom was happy being smart and going to school with her sister, which she loves so dearly. In fact next to crime fighting she loved school and cracking hard calculus math problems. Well, maybe she isn't the most normal teenager out their but she tries to be normal. If there is not something threating the world?

_Ring, Ring, Ring_. The bell rang and 5th period ended and school was finally out of session. Blossom didn't have any activities so she could go straight home. She headed to her locker only to be stopped Buttercup. Buttercup was her tough as a rock sister who exceled at just about and physical activity.

"Yo, sis." Buttercup stood in front of her sister with a soccer ball under her left arm and other on her hip. She was wearing green t-shirt and black shorts.

"Hey, Buttercup." Blossom answered.

"I have soccer practice until 5:30 so I'll be home later" Buttercup put the soccer ball between her feet and pulled back her hair up in to small ponytail leaving some hair loose near forehead. "and Bubbles she has uhh…um…"

"…an artist community meeting." She finished only to start again. "I know she told me last period. Honestly, Buttercup you need to keep a mini date book or something, so you can remember these things." Blossom scolded.

"Hey at least I remembered, to tell you this time instead of looking all over Townsville for you."

"Yes, I know"

"Later sis, I need to go or ill be late. Again" Buttercup took off and literally flew down the hall accidently knocking some people over in the process.

Blossom opened her locker and added an assortment of folders and books to her pink and purple backpack. She slipped on her jean jacket over white printed top. She then swung her backpack over shoulders and double checked herself in the mirror before she left. Blossom headed for the front of the school until she slammed face first into something. It felt like she hit a brick wall straight on, but it was softer and more defined the cement.

"Well, well look who we have here? Isn't my favorite crime fighting read head? Long time no-see Blossom." The wall said.

Blossom looked up and found a boy not much older than she was. He was wearing blue jeans which were frayed at the bottom of the pants. A white shirt, with crossbones and a red button up shirt of the top. He wore his messy hair to about his mid neck and it wasn't even brushed. Blossom had a felling she knew him from somewhere but couldn't quiet put her finger on it.

"Do I know you?" She asked thinking harder.

"Wait you don't remember me?" the boy asked in disbelief. "Wait a minute, maybe this will help." He took out a red baseball hat from his pocket and jammed it on backwards. Then he crossed his arm and gave Blossom a smug look.

Blossom jaw dropped a little and her eyes widened. Was it possible for them to even come back?

"Brick!" He wasn't the trouble maker she knew he actually looked decent and maybe even a little hot. Blossom shook he head trying to get the glorious image of Brick out of her head.

"Yeah that's me the. The leader of Rowdyruff Boys, the best leader in the world. The only one who has the guts to stand up to the Powepuff Girls. That's me the strongest of the strongest." He gloated

"I see your head hasn't gotten any bigger'' Blossom past him and pushed the door open.

"What did you say?" He eyes thinned and eyebrows deepened.

"I said "you have a short temper as always""

Brick fuse was lit and he went after Blossom. He was to late the door swung and hit him dead on face. Brick was angry that Blossom wasn't taking him seriously and he knew exactly what to do to make her pay attention. He put one foot in front of the other put both hands out palms facing the door way. He gathered up his energy and shot a red energy beam straight at the doors. Debris flew all over the place the school now had a new entrance. Blossom on the other hand barely evaded the energy blast that Brick and produced.

"Brick! What on earth are doing?"

"What on earth am I doing? What on earth are you doing?"

"What?" She wasn't quite sure what he meant, but that energy blast was pretty impressive.

"Your, supposed to be fighting me, were mortal enemies, remember?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why aren't you destroying me."

"Why should i?"

"Well I've be training for 12 years just so I can beat the puff right out of you. Do you know that I have learned tactics that you wish you could learn? I know just about every military fight tactic from every nation. Plus I have gotten stronger, faster and fight a lot nastier then I have in the past."

"There you go again. Gloating about how much better you are then me. About how you are the best and everyone is inferior to you." She mocked

"I don't gloat!" he was irritated that all of his work was going to waste.

"Yes you do. Your bossy, shot-tempered, self-centered, and have no compassion towards others and on top of that your rough and aggressive."

"No I'm not" He was getting mad and was about to burst. Blossom was using a tactic in which you get your opponent extremely angry until they burst. Then they let all of their anger out at once resulting in being exhausted.

"Fine! Then prove it!" She took off her backpack and put hands on her hips to show that she was ready for anything.

"Fine. If it will make you fight me I will." Blossom was shocked that he actually took her seriously. She thought that he was going to lose it but he didn't. His eyes went back to their original color.

"I'm the leader of the Rowdyruffs. To be bossy, rough and aggressive are abilities that I need to fill that position. But as for self-centeredness, short-tempered and no compassion I can prove that easy." A self-righteous smirk formed on his face as he walked slowly over to Blossom.

"What are you doing?" She backed up a little trying to keep some space between him and herself.

"Trying to prove to you that I'm not who you think I am." He was moving faster and getting closer.

Blossom's chest started to hurt and her stomach was in knots. Was she scared or was it that she was nervous for what Brick might do to her. Maybe she should have started to fight him from the start or maybe she should have called her sister for backup. Blossom was searching her mind for every possible solution to get away from the attractive Brick. Blossom could not stop staring and backed in to the cement railing near the steps. Brick was now inches away from her face and her back was cutting into the cement railing.

"How does this prove anything?"

"Well, by being this close to you may mean, that I'm not interested in myself. More or less I'm slightly interested in you." He smiled and put his left arm on the railing behind me to assure me how far he was willing to go. "As far as my temper and compassion goes…well, we will have to see afterwards."

Blossom was confused and did not have a tactic to get out this one. Maybe she did not need a strategy but simply wing it and see where it goes.

Brick being self absorbed as he changed tactics in an instant. He took his one free and put it from the nape of her neck, slowly up to her chin. Blossom could feel every touch of his course hand as he moved it up towards her lips. The bottom of his thumb traced the smooth surface of Blossoms lips. Then Brick gently pulled her forward and graced her lips with his presence.

Blossom felt his smooth silky lips against hers. She had never felt anything like this before and was somewhat happy. The pounding in her chest was her heart smiling and the knots in her stomach uncoiled. Brick pressed his body against hers and she felt the warmth of his body and the sweet aroma of overused ax. She snapped back to reality. She gathered up her superhuman strength to push him away. Little did she know that it did not do much damage as she had intended.

Brick jumped backsliding his feet on the grass. He stood up, put his cap on forwards, and swished it around in the other direction. He returned to his normal arm-crossing stance.

"Well how was it? I say it was pretty magical."He smirked

"I was wrong about you. You not self-centered, you're a manipulative pervert." She wiped her mouth, grabbed her bag and flew home. Blossom did not even look back. "Men and their ranging hormones."

_A flirt, yes but a manipulated pervert is over exaggerating a bit. Man, the female specie are weird. _Brick shoved his hands in his pocket and walked home. He was going to continue to prove himself to her until she agrees to give him fight.


	2. Chapter 2 Denial

Chapter 2-Denial

Recap: Blossom ran into Brick and decided that fighting him would not be the best option. She tried to outsmart his, but he changed tactics and attempted to seduce her. Blossom being very smart was not used to be flirted with. Brick kissed her and she flew away in embarrassment and followed by insults.

Blossom flew at full speed feeling the wind against her face. She knew that flying to fast would mess up her hair, but that did not matter. What really concerned her is why Brick was being so anti-violent with her. The last time they met, he was much more abrasive, now he is much calmer. Blossom thought about his smug smile and, how his hair fell perfectly around his face. His scent was so unmanageable; she wanted to bury her head deep within him just to get an even better whiff of him. Blossom caught herself thinking and shook her head to get that image out of her. She stopped in front of her house and prepped herself before she went in.

"I'm home!" She announced as she took of her jacket.

"Oh. Hello Blossom." The professor peered around the corner. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Ugh…Yeah…It was fine as normal."

"Blossom why do you smell like Ax?" A light small voice asked.

Blossom turned 90 degrees to see who kinder less forgetful sister Bubbles. She had her hair up in pick tales wrapped in blue elastic bands. She wore a blue shirt that frilled at the bottom and skinny jeans, topped off with black flats. She wanted to tell her, but thought it would be awkward without Buttercup there.

"Oh. I was working in a group with a bunch of boys and they all were wearing heavy colone. I guess it stuck to me." She lied.

Later that night Blossom had taken a shower and Brick's sent was still clinging to her. What did she have to do to get it off her. Did she have to take multiplied showers, or maybes he needed as stronger soap. She tried to focus on her math, but the kiss that he had graced her with was stopping her.

_UGH! God Brick why did you have to kiss me. It's driving me insane, I can't even concentrate on my math._ She thought all hunched over.

"What wrong, sis?" It was Buttercup, overprotective as always. "I heard a noise and came to see if you were okay." She plopped up on Blossoms bed and kicked off her shoes with her feet.

"Ugh…Nothing. Just stuck on Brick…I mean math. Yeah math…were working on binomial equations." She lied again, and almost

"You aren't hiding anything from us are you Blossom?" Bubbles had entered the interrogation. "If you are, it's ok you can tell us." She sat on the edge of the bed and flashed a I –know-you're-up-to-something look.

"Are you, sure?" Buttercup propped herself up on her elbows.

"Yes" Blossom replied.

"Positive"

"Yes"

Buttercup swung her legs over the bed pulled Blossoms face to hers. Her eyes were staring intesly at her. Her eyes were just as intense as her fighting was. Bright green eyes stared at me with so much emotion that I wanted to tell them about Brick.

"You, lie." She got up and crossed her arms. "Speak, sis."

Blossom twitched a little, and took a deep breath. They were not going to like what she was about to tell them.

"Fine you win. I was fighting a monster on the way home. I was going to call you two but, I thought you wouldn't answer your phones so I took it on myself. I know we usually fight monster together, but I thought it would be fine." Blossom sighed. " I was pretty easy, so I really didn't need any of your help."

"That's it." Buttercup questioned. "Fine, whatever, I'm going to bed. Night."

"Me too. Next time just tell us. It will be less painful."

That night at the Rowdyruff Home.

The three boys we sitting down at the table chowing down on all the food that they have brought home. Chinese, sushi, Italian, and liters of sod littered the table and counters. Butch shoveled in a chopstick full of noodles and beef into his mouth leaving some noodles to slurp up. Bommer looked at the etiquette that his brothers had. He was the more polite, well-mannered one in the family. Brick laughed on how ridiculous they both looked.

Brick didn't care about what happened that afternoon at the school, all he wants is a fight from the Powerpuff. He wasn't to show her all of the great tactics and strategies that he had learned and wanted to show her he was different. Without proving anything her, but he was pretty thrilled by the kiss.

"What's with the smile?" Butch said with more food in his mouth.

"I met a Powerpuff today?" Both his brothers looked at him,

"Really? What was it like?" Boomers eyes grew bigger. "Which one did you meet."

"My counterpart. She didn't even know who I was until I put my cap on." He laughed

"What a freak."Butch commented.

"No, not really she was kind of smart with me the whole time. Blossom is not the type to jump into a fight without a plan. She did stat to piss me off though."

"We all know what happens when Brick losses his temper."

"Yeah, bad things happen." Boomer added hoping his brothers would not poke fun of him.

"I blasted the school doors open with my awesome energy ray" He was begging to brag. "She still didn't do anything. Then she wanted me to prove that I was a different person. How can I be a different person? I mean look I'm the leader of the Rowdyruff boys, everyone wants to date me. No but, not Blossom. She has to call me names and I have to prove to her that I am not what she says I am. "

Brick started to go on and on about Blossom and it was starting to annoy his brothers greatly. He said some stuff that surprised his brother and it rather sounded that he liked her. Brick had no intention to fall for her and wanted to keep it that way.

"Wow Brick sounds like you want to prove yourself to her. It almost sounds like you are in love with her." Boomer put his hand to his chin and thought hard.

_Smack._

"Don't be so stupid Boomer. I do not intend to fall in love with Blossom at all." Brick stood up and left the table mad.

"Denial." Butch whispered to Boomer.

Brick quickly turned around quickly and took his brothers by the shirt. His head close to them, their noses almost touching.

"I am not in denial. If you tell anyone about this conversation. I will burn you both to crisp. Got it." He released his brothers. "Plus I have a little surprise for Blossom the next time I see her."

Brick knew what exactly had to do to get Blossoms attention and it was going to be good. This time he was not going to kiss her or flirt with her. He was going to do something much worse and unpredictable. This time he was going to win. This time he was going to make her fall.


	3. Chapter 3 Cake and Rain

Chapter 3 Cake and Rain

It has been a couple of months since Blossom first encountered Brick and every time she saw them, he would try to get her to fight him. To tell the truth Blossom did not really want to fight, she thought it was becoming pointless. In the end, she would win anyways because she was a hero and he was a villain. That is just how things work and how thing have always have been between them. She did not care to fight him, even though learned some new tricks. Brick would have eventually resulted in using cheap shots and power ups to defeat him. He probably kissed her just to catch her off guard and try to make her angry and fight. Blossom hoped that was his intention and nothing more.

Spring was settling in and Blossom had decided to go for a walk and enjoy the day before the rainy season started. She found a bench and sat down, feeling the wind and the smell of cool air engulf her. She had bought a piece of cake at the local bakery and was planning to eat it. Dark chocolate with vanilla cream frosting and cheery filling was all hers. She had gotten the last piece and wanted to enjoy it with no distractions. Little did she know that was not about to happen.

Brick should up as Blossom was going to take the first bit of her desert. He had ruined her perfect day and she was not happy.

"Hey, toots." He had his hands in his pocket and smiled. Blossom ignored him and attempted to eat her cake again.

"What? Now you're ignoring me." He sat down next to her and layed his arm on the back of the bench behind Blossom.

Blossom glared at him and moved over in the opposite direction. Brick moved closer to Blossom.

"What are you eating there, Bloss?" Brick peaked over her to see what she was hiding. Blossom scooted over again. "Oh it's chocolate cake with white frosting. It looks delicious. Give me some."

Brick was reaching over Blossom to trying to grab some cake, but she was not going to give it up. She moved over farther to the end of the bench. She pulled her body over it to shield Brick from the sight of the delicious desert.

"Come on give me some." He wined

"No! Go buy some of your own. Oh, wait! You can't because I bought the last piece."

"Oh! That hurts." He put his hand over his chest in pain.

"Serves you right ruining my perfect day." She put the cake to her nose smelling it sweet aroma, but all she could do was smell ax.

"Oh really." Brick whispered in to her ear. "Well, that is about to change."

Brick moved closer and closer to Blossom. She could feel his stone chest press up against her arm. His hand moved her hair off her shoulders and away from her neck. Brick ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. Blossom twitched and brushed his hand away from her. She knew what he was trying to pull and was not about to give in to him.

"Don't you dare do that again?" she scolded.

"Do what?" He asked and then he went too far. Brick put his hand on Blossoms upper thigh and started to move it.

Blossom instantly inflicted a super powered jab straight into Bricks right abdomen. He hunched over and clutching his side in pain. Blossom took that advantage to escape, instead she lost her footing and came crashing to the cement. The Dark Chocolate cake flew out of her hands and landed in the dirt sending pieces of cake everywhere within an inch.

"No!" She yelled in agony "My cake."

"Screw you cake. I think you might have broken a rib." Brick lifted up his shirt to make sure there was nothing there. "Damn that's defiantly going to hurt in the morning."

Blossom pulled herself together, she did not even bother checking for injures or brush herself off. She headed straight for the cake. She bent down to look at the dismantled cake. Blossom felt horrible that she would not be able to taste it. She was also angry at Brick for feeling her up. She did not know if she was more upset with Brick of the destroyed cake.

"Geez don't get so emotional it's just cake."

"Just cake, just cake! It was my favorite flavor and it had white cream frosting and cherry filling. It was the best cake in the world and I go a piece. Then you came along and ruined it." She pointed at him in blame.

"I ruined it. You elbowed me in the stomach and maybe even broke a rib. And you upset about your cake."

"Yes! If you wouldn't of…." She paused, wiped her eyes, and turned the other way making sure Brick would not see her.

Brick was a little mad that she had blamed him for something as stupid as cake. What was so special about it anyways, it just cake. Blossom seemed upset about it and actually started to cry a little. Now what was Brick supposed to do? He has no experience with girls crying. Most of the girls that he meets love him and think he was great. Blossom was just standing there sobbing over cake and Brick felt a bit of sorrow for her. However, why was he feeling sorry for her? Why does he always feel bad when she hurt or discouraged?

"Oh great now it's raining. Now my day is even worse."Blossom day just got worse.

The rain started coming down faster and there was more of it. She felt it splash on her skin and did not even care that she needs to find somewhere dry. All of the sudden the rain stop but she could still hear it. She turned around to see that Brick had held his jacket over the both of them preventing them to get wet. She went to say something only to be cut off by Brick.

"Sorry"

"Eh..."

"Don't make me say it again." Brick was not smiling like he normally was, he was actually sad. "I shouldn't of did what did you earlier to you on the bench. It was out of respect for woman."

_Did he just apologize for felling me up? _

"Thank…you. I think?" She was not sure if she was to apologize or not.

"Let me walk you home." He demanded

"No it's okay…I'll be fine." She did not want to see he sad face anymore, so she lied about be fine.

"Then at least take my jacket." He flipped his red and white jacket over Blossoms shoulders and pulled the hood over her head. "You can keep it; it's not my favorite anyways. See you later toots." He flew with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

Brick did something nice and unselfish of once, and that surprised Blossom. He also apologized for felling her up and that was actually a nice thing to do. Maybe he has changed a little bit and is trying to be nice, but something tells her that he will always be flirtatious. She did not mind it as much now that he flirts with her all the time. Brick has actually held back a little and has a grain of respect for her and her feelings; maybe he has changed after all.


	4. Chapter 4 Sincere

Chapter 4- Sincere

It was your normal typical day at the Rowdyruff's home; everything's is and always will be a mess. Butch was trying to beat his own high score on a horror video game. Boomer being the less destructive one was carving doodles into the table. Now no one knew where Brick was but they knew he was doing something destructive.

"Hey, Butch. Why is it so quiet in here?" Boomer questioned carving deeper into the table.

"Maybe because Brick isn't here gloating and plotting every minute of this god damn day." Butch bit his lip trying to beat his high score. He stood up on the couch twisting and turning the controller until Brick barged in unannounced.

"Boomer! I need to make a cake." Brick walked straight through the living room and into the dining room. "Now!"

"Why ask me. I'm not the one who cooks?"

"So, is that a yes?"

"No" Boomer crossed his arms and turned the other way. "Why do you need to make a cake anyways."

"Because I'm hungry for cake." Brick slammed his hands on the table. "And I'm too lazy to go buy one."

When he meet Blossom earlier today he accidently destroyed her cake. It was not even his fault and he blamed her for it. Brick started to think that she was not going to fight him after and he would have to go find some other insanely strong opponent to try out his new tactics on. Blossom would probably not want to fight him because of the cake and the kiss. She was complicated and always moody, the only way to make her feel better was to replace that cake she loved so much. That was exactly what he was going to do bake her better cake then the one she had. The only was he had absolutely no idea how to make a cake. He found a recipe online and just winged the rest of it.

"What the hell is that?" Butch asked peeping over Bricks shoulder

"Vanilla frosting." Brick glared

"And that"

"The cake. You touch it and you're a dead man." He threaten

Butch grew closer and closer to the cake that was seated at the counter. He was testing Brick to see how far he was willing to go.

"I'm warning you!" He warned him with a knife in his hand.

Butch touched it and then that when Brick snapped. He accidently threw the knife at him, but it missed and got jammed into a poster.

"What the hell!" Butch yelled

Brick went full speed and tackled Butch to the grown, Butch had started a war and now it was on. They were wrestling on throwing punches at each other. Boomer walked in and sighed wondering if they will ever learn to talk things out. Then he felt a tight grip around his ankle tugging at him. He looked down to see Butch smiling evilly at him.

_Crap! _He thought. "Brick! Butch wait…what do I…" Brick grabbed him by the belt and dragged him down into the fight. He was being punished for saying no to helping him make a cake.

It was late and Blossom still had not finished her homework. She was working on calculus and the square root of a number was not coming out what it was supposed to be. She was racking her brain way to hard, was getting pretty tired in the process. She was so tired she was starting to hear tapping noise. The noise was louder until it sounded more like a knock. She searched her room until she went to the window. Brick was standing on a tree branch waiting for her to open the window. He smiled and waved at her. She closed the curtains on him. What a jerk he came all this way after everything that he has done to her what in the world was he thinking.

"Blossom come on open up." He tapped on the window again. "I need to tell you something. Just one minute that is all I ask."

The cutians opend and the wind flew up. Blossom poked her head out and glared at him.

"Fine one minute" She pointed at me. "But you have to promise to be quiet."

"Scouts honor." He held his hand in the air and pledged.

He swooped in and landed on his feet. Brick was wearing a fitted red tee, dark blue torn up jeans, and his classic off centered hat. His hands were bandaged up and you could see some bandages peeking out from under his sleeves. There was something in a plastic bag he was holding but Blossom could not make it out.

"What happen did you get in a fight with a cat?" She teased

"If my brothers being the cats, then yes. I got in a fight with cats?" He smirked

"Why?" she tilted her head and pounderd why he would want to fight with his brothers.

"This" He set the cake on Blossoms bedside table and unwrapped the plastic bag. A plastic circular container with a clear cover over the top. He took the top off to reaveal a cake. "Ta da!"

"What? Come to mock me with the cake that you cost me eailer." Blossom said sarcasticly

"No, I made it to replace the one I currently destroyed"

The cake was covered horribly in vanilla frosting and had strawberries around the edges. He had felt bad her and made here a cake to make her feel better. Blossom was shocked and in disbelief that Brick went through all of that trouble just to make her happy. He was being unbelievably sincere about it as well.

"You seemed really upset about it. So, I went home and made one to replace it. Butch and Boomer were teasing me so I had to beat them up," he smiled and laughed a little. "try some. I have forks!" He pulled two plastic forks out of his pocket.

Blossom was afraid that the cakes was poison or have laxatives in it, but she took a chance. She took a small bite, and was surprised that it was extremely good. I was chocolate and the vanilla icing was so sweet it melted in her mouth like cotton candy.

"Brick this is amazing." She complimented

"Wow it is good."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"I can't but apparently I can cook cakes."

Both of them sat there on her bed eating cake and talking about the random things in life. She smiled a small smile out of the corner of her mouth. He smiled back at her and her heart started to beat so fast that she could not breathe. He has not hit on her yet or made fun of her, when was he going to do that. Instead, he was just being overly nice and sincere and it was driving her crazy.

The sun was shining on her face as Blossom opened her eyes. It was so bright that she had to turn her head to the other side only to see Brick next to her. She had to put her pillow over her face to prevent her from screaming. She looked down to make sure her clothes were still on and they were. Thank god she didn't do anything that might have turned out bad. Bick's arms were stretched over his hatless head. He was also shirtless and was bandaged up to his mid section. Blossom couldn't take her eyes off his muscular body. Brick moved and then she quickly closed here eyes, she was trying to keep he fangirlish hormones under control.

"Hey Blossom. Blossom wake up"

"Wah…what?"she lied "What happened?"

"We passed out on cake" Brick stood up and stretched, and snapped back in pain.

"Are you okay?" Blossom decided since he was being nice she should at least try to be nice too.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why Butch had to jab me so hard in the ribs so hard."

He had a hard time putting his shirt back on so I helped. It gave Blossom a chance to see exactly how definded he actually was. His mucels were moving so gracefully and his skin was so soft Blossom wanted to touch it.

"Oh right. I have you jacket." She went over to her closet and took out a red and white jacket. "Here"

"No." Brick placed his hand on hers and pushed it back. " I told you to keep it. Let's say it's a souvenir to keep you settled until tonight."

"What's tonight?" Blossom asked slightly confused

"Our date. My brothers are probably looking for me see you later toots?" He kissed me on the forehead and shot out of the window in an instant.

That's right he asked her out, and she was finally happy about it.


	5. Chapter 5 The Not So Date

Chapter 5 – The Not So Date

It's been a while since Blossom has been out on a date or even been out. She has been preoccupied with saving the world every day, that she had forgotten how to have a life. That is what you expect form a teenage superhero. Blossom was standing in front of a mirror turning side to side looking at herself in various outfits. Brick was going to be here in about two hours, but knowing him he will probably be late. And he will most likely give me something cheese like a corsage or something.

Blossom couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to wear a dress or a skirt. A skirt would be easier to maneuver in then a dress. Then again a dress is more fitted to the body then a skirt. The first outfit was a light pink knee length dress with braided straps. The skirt was pink as will, but more of a reddish white then an actual pink. She thought for a while and stared at the two outfits that were before her. Blossom decided that she was going to wear a skirt. It is a lot easier to fight in and she can be more flexible if a fight occurs. The skirt was a reddish-white and had lace underneath. As for the top she wore a flowered tank with a black sweater over. She put her hair in a half pony and black flats.

Only an hour till Brick came to pick her up. She was nervous and was pacing around the living room. Buttercup and Bubbles were standing in entrance to the dining room starting at her. They were watching her moving their head back and forth, side to side.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked

"Yeah, just nervous." She answered. Blossom has just told her sisters about the encounters with Brick and it turned out that her sisters has somewhat the same encounters as well. As soon as Buttercup saw Butch they broke out into their own civil war. Bubbles encounter was less of a war and more of a let's start over type of thing.

"Ah. No need to be nervous sis. If Brick does anything to hurt you, you can drop kick him off a cliff Powerpuff style." Buttercup was trying to be supportive, but Blossom knew all too well she wasn't interested in Brick and his idea of a date.

_Ding Dong_. The doorbell was beckoning her to open it. Blossom looked at her sisters, and they took the hint and left. Blossom walked up to the door, her heart pounding and stomach growling. This was it she was finally going to go out on a date. Blossom turned the door handle and standing there was Brick.

He was wearing blue jeans and a red button down shirt complemented with a small bouquet of roses. His hair was combed and there was no hat present. Since the last time she saw him he actually looked nice and not ready to kill her.

"You look….nice." Brick handed her the flowers. He was averting his eyes and seemed uneasy. Blossom decided to not ask what's wrong and go on with the date.

"Thanks. For both the flowers and the compliment."

Brick lent out his hand and Blossom gracility took it. He kicked off the ground yanking Blossom behind him. Blossom found her control and flew up to Bricks side. Before Blossom could ask where they were going Brick had interrupted her.

"We will be going out to eat and then I'll be taking you right back home. Understand Blossom?" He looked backed and shot her an icy glare.

"Yes." She just answered without thinking and hoped that nothing bad would happen. The whole way to the restaurant Blossom was screening for any possible threat to her. What was going on? What happened to Brick's egotistic short tempered behavior? Why isn't he smirking at her? Why isn't he flirting horribly with her? Her mind was racing with questions and coming up with impossible answers.

They finally landed in front of a French restaurant. It was a fancy with velvet curtains and mosaic tiles. This had to be a five star restaurant or at least four stars. They went inside and as they entered people were staring at them and gasping. The waiter looks up and gasped for a breath of air.

"You!" He stumbled backwards and hit the wall.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to destroy anything. I just want to eat." Brick said with a blank expression.

"_I"? Did he just say "I"? Does he mean we. Blossom sensed a little of his ego still intact._

The waitron stood up. "Do you have a reservation?"

"No, but we want that table by the window." He pointed

"That table is reserved for someone else, uhh…sir"

"It doesn't matter. We will sit there until the other gust arrives."

"Brick, it's okay. We can go somewhere else" Blossom tried to end it before anything got too out of control.

"No. I am in the mood for French. So were going to have French tonight." Brick let go off Blossoms hand and stepped forward. "Is that a problem or am I going to have to call the health inspector?"

"Sit was ever you like." The waiter who seemed to scared to do anything held out his arm to the empty table by the window. The waiter gave us some menus and left us to decide. The food was so pricey and Blossom couldn't even pronounce half the words on the menu.

"Order whatever you like." He peered over his menu at her and then back.

"I don't know if I can afford this?" She said under her breath.

"Cost is not a problem. Like I said order whatever you like. I have it covered."

The whole rest of dinner was eaten in silence and there was little conversation between them. Blossom asked him a couple questions; he answered them with short sentences. There was one time when Blossom caught the red rowdyruff staring at her. It wasn't really staring but more like studying like he was trying to figure something out.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked putting her hand to her cheek.

"No just the usual." He replied "Check!"

_Just the usual_. What the hell was that supposed to mean. Blossom had spent a little more time on her appearance then she normally did, but usual. She wasn't just the usual girl, she is a Powerpuff. She is the leader Powerpuff.

The check came and Brick handed the waiter and blue card. Blossom notice there was a piece of green paper under the blue card as well. Was Brick bribing the waiter for something or was he just paying him for his corporation. No he was defiantly bribing him for something, but for what? The waiter finally arrived and handed Brick the blue card back. Brick nodded and they left the restaurant.

"I have to make a quick stop, before I take you home." He took off and Blossomed fallowed.

They flew to the old end of Townsville were a huge battle has took place. The new Townsville was built over and next to the old Townsville. The old Townsville is just all ruins and abandoned buildings and homes. It's just the outskirts now. They flew to a clearing with a bunch of stones and broken archways. They landed on the only patch of grass that was there.

"What is this place?"

"The old Arch Cathedral. It's not much a cathedral but more of a throne room"

_Did he say throne room._

"Throne…" It hit Blossom like a meteor shower. She should have seen it coming, but instead she fell for it. "No…Brick! You didn't!"

A smirk crawled across Brick faces and his eyes started to glow.


End file.
